


Fuck Vav

by xrancid



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, fluff angst and humor B), idk how to tag this lol, x-ray is borderline :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrancid/pseuds/xrancid
Summary: Vav is strapped to the table, and X-ray goes with his gut. Let's see how Vav likes being abandoned when X-ray sides with the Mad King and they slowly (not so slowly, in X-ray's case) Get Attached.
Relationships: The Mad King/X-Ray
Kudos: 7





	1. Fuck Vav: the Fuckening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first post here 😎😎😎😎😎  
> no vavs were fucked in the writing of this fic

Ash's voice echos off the cold, metal walls. It's far too calm, X-ray thinks. "You're giving him exactly what he wants!" It pisses him off.

He thinks for a moment, before he responds, "Shut up, Ash. You don't know me, maybe this is what I want too."

"Exactly. Ash, it would do you good to not rile him up any further, if you want your precious Vav to get out of this alive. I do know a good bit more about him than you do." 

Vav's eyes widen with fear, and he grunts against the tape. Good. He should be scared.

His brain is going a hundred miles a minute. He takes a deep breath, and all the pent up anger flows out of his mouth. "Just, don't fucking talk right now, Ash. You don't and you will never understand how it feels to have your best fucking friend pick some GIRL he BARELY FUCKING KNOWS over you. Every moment of every day it feels like he's pulled my heart out and used it as welcome mat. Do I want him to die? No. I just want him to feel what I did. No matter what this stupid fucking machine does, it won't hurt half as bad as someone you loved more than ANYTHING ELSE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ABANDONING YOU."

Vav and Ash both look like they want to speak up, Ash's mouth opening and shutting wordlessly, and Vav's face twisting up in sympathy. But X-ray doesn't care. Even if he was going to apologize, it would have been a week too late.

He looks at the Mad King, and back to the buttons. There's three, Death Ray, Revenge, and Set Him Free. 

He sets his eyes on Vav as his fingers hover over the buttons. Memories of the two of them play in his head. Countless nights of passing out on the couch together, designing costumes, playing videogames and talking about boys and girls they thought were particularly cute. He always thought Vav was cuter, and for a long time he thought Vav thought the same about him. Fuck, they'd been sleeping in the same twin bed since Vav turned 18 and unofficially moved into X-ray's room.

His eyes soften as he remembers all those nights of clinging to eachother. Vav was his first kiss, Vav was his first fuck, Vav was his first real friend. Vav, Vav, Vav. His whole life revolved around Vav. Vav's whole life revolved around X-ray. Or at least it did. His eyes harden again, and his nostrils flare, he whips his head around to glare at Ash. 

He wants to fucking scream, throw the remote on the floor and crush it under his heel, maybe fucking maul Samaya, then Vav-

But he keeps it together and speaks again. "Vav, I think I'm done with you. I'm done caring about someone who obviously doesn't care as much about me as I do about them. We have spent our whole fucking lives together, and like a flip of a switch, I suddenly don't fucking matter anymore. Let's see how it makes you feel when I do the same to you." He looks up to the Mad King. He's grinning maniacally. This is exactly what he wants, exactly what he knew was going to happen. But X-ray doesn't care. 

"You can't be serious!" Ash cries. Good, now she sounds afraid. X-ray doesn't bother turning his head to look at her.

Still staring the Mad King in the eyes, he steels his gaze, a silent vow. Denouncing Vav, denouncing whatever bullshit justice they stood for. He never was a very good hero anyways. 

He presses the button that frees X-ray.

In a blink, the room is bathed in green. X-ray spares Vav a glance, just to see the pain on his face as he crosses the room to meet the Mad King. Ash is yelling, but it's white noise. Drowned out by the machinery, the Mad King's laughter, and the hammering of his own heart.

He hands the Mad King the remote back, but he closes X-ray's hand around the remote again. "Why don't you hold onto that? As a souvenir." The brief contact makes his face flush. 

Is he really this touch starved? 

Probably.


	2. Badray p1. Badray settles in

After all was said and done, X-ray stood and watched the machine drain Vav of his energy for some time. It hurt a bit, seeing someone that was once so important to him deteriorating, but the Mad King's hand was firm on his shoulder, keeping him in the moment. This is healing. Sometimes healing hurts.

Vav hits 5%, and the ray vanishes. The restraints open, and Vav falls to the ground. Ash rushes to him, checking his pulse and making sure he's taking in breath. She's still yelling at X-ray. X-ray's expression is still cold as ice as he stares her down. He answers none of her pleas.

By some stroke of luck, Hilda manages to lower the shield and free Mogar. She was always more capable than the two of them combined, but X-ray doesn't care at this point. X-ray watches Hilda and Ash flee the building, Vav, Rusty, Dragonface and Mogar in tow.

After everything's calmed down, the Mad King shows him to the level of Monarch Labs where he resides when he's not working on his latest evil scheme. It definitely looks like the Mad King's place, decorated in rich reds, purples, and greens. X-ray could only describe it as "fit for a king", as stupid as that may sound. X-ray has never really been too good with words.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping, while I have your room constructed and furnished to your liking." He says, gesturing for X-ray to take a seat on a luxurious, quilted couch, as he sits himself down across from him in a grand armchair.

"You've made the right choice, Partner." The Mad King says, sounding extremely pleased with the outcome.

"I know I did." X-ray responds, taking his seat. It's more comfortable than it looks. "I lost a whole fucking lot today, though."

"Poor thing." The Mad King rests his hand over X-ray's, "However. You don't need them anymore. You have the most powerful man in the city on your side, don't you? As for material objects, those can be replaced." 

"I guess." X-ray is silent for a long moment. He takes a deep breath, pushes past the sadness in his voice, and finally speaks, "Alright. So I'm a villain now."

"That you are, my friend." The Mad King leans back in his seat. Good, he's moving on, he thinks.

There's another pause.

"What should my villain name be. I'm going to need a costume too, right?" X-ray asks, dead serious.

The Mad King blinks. That was not what he was expecting.

"Any ideas? I'm really not the best at naming shit. I do have some cool costume ideas, though." He reaches into his outerundies, and pulls out a sketch book. His art isn't too bad, the Mad King can appreciate the stylization in his little doodles. 

What is bad, however, is the costume designs. They are utterly ridiculous. Large shoulder pads, fanciful masks, capes that trail on the floor. A terrible tripping hazard on X-ray, who is already a tripping hazard by himself.

Clearly self conscious of his abilities, "Well? What do you think?" X-ray asks, nervously, scanning the Mad King's expression of shock.

The Mad King blinks again, and turns his gaze back to X-ray. "Well, artistically, I do quite enjoy these... However, functionally..." He trails off, as he tries to figure out how to word 'they suck' in a way that X-ray will understand, but not hurt his already fragile feelings. Not that he particularly cares, he just needs the young man to trust him. Depend on him.

"I just had an idea for a name." X-ray announces, with a slight smile. The praise, however small, has clearly improved his mood. 

"And what would that be?" He asks, returning the smile. Getting what he needs will be quite easy. X-ray is simple.

"Badray."

No matter how simple he thinks X-ray is, he always finds a new way to baffle the Mad King without fail. 

He's silent for a moment, mouth gaping at the absurdity of the suggestion. "Might I suggest that we just... Refer to you as X-ray for the time being? I feel it's a decently villainous name."

X-ray looks away from the Mad King and his face twists up comically as he thinks to himself. "I mean, I guess..."

The Mad King shuts Ray's sketch book and pushes it back towards the ex-superhero. "And, we can discuss your costume at a later date. For now, I'd like to help you get comfortable here. I'll bring you a set of blankets and pillows. Is there anything else I can do to get you settled? Anything at all." 

"I'm gonna need to get some things from my house at some point..." He says thougtfully, as he puts the sketch book aside. "I think otherwise, I should be okay?" 

"Well, you let me know if anything comes to mind." The Mad King says, fussing X-ray's hair. "I'm going to turn in. It's been an eventful day, you should rest as well."

X-ray spends some time going through his sketch book, compulsively ripping out pictures of Vav and burning them with his glasses. He wants to destroy every last reminder that Vav ever meant anything to him. He needs to. 

He also needs to piss, he realizes. He heads to where the Mad King pointed out to him earlier, it's a fancy fucking bathroom. When he's finished his business, he leans over the sink and stares at himself in the vanity. Hands drag over his face, picking at any imperfections. A bad habit he developed in his teen years. Pick at your face, pick at your skin. Squeeze everything that can be squeezed, peel off anything that can be peeled. Finish up and go cuddle with Vav until you fall asleep.

Oh. Wait. Yeah.

It dawns on him yet again, that Vav is gone.

And then it dawns on him that he hasn't slept alone for over 7 years. 

He wants to cry, but nothing comes out. He just stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. He really fucked up. He doesn't know exactly how, but he has a few ideas.

Fuck up number one: He met Vav.  
Fuck up number two: He wasn't good enough for Vav.  
Fuck up number three: Vav abandoned him because he's a fucking piece of shit.  
Fuck up number four: He abandoned Vav, even though he deserved it.

It keeps coming back to Vav. Vav did this to him. He did this to himself. He never should have trusted Vav. His thoughts keep racing in that loop as he pulls at his hair and bites his nails, until he remembers. 

The Mad King is in the other room. He said to come to him if he needs anything. X-ray washes his face quickly, then heads to the Mad King's room.

Like a child that just had a nightmare, X-ray sheepishly opens the door and peers inside. "Hey, uh, Mads? Can I call you that? Um. Are you awake?"

The light from the hallway floods in, and he stirs. He's a bit irritated at having been woken up, but his priority right now is to gain X-ray's trust. He can put up with this. "Yes, X-ray?" His voice is raspy, and he has to force a smile. "What do you need?"

"Uh, well," X-ray looks at his feet, and his fingers move erratically as he tries to calm his nerves. "Can I sleep with you? In your bed?"

Yet again, the Mad King is stunned into silence. "Would you like me to sleep on the couch, and you on the bed?" He asks, not sure he heard correctly.

"No, with you, on the bed. Together. Long story short, I haven't slept alone for 7 years." God, this is so embarassing. He's nearly 25 and the thought of sleeping alone fills him with dread.

The Mad King sighs audibly. X-ray has really and truly fucked himself up. "I suppose. Room enough here for two." Well, at the very least, X-ray appears to be hoping that he will take Vavs place. He smirks to himself, imaging how crushing it will be for Vav to see just how quickly he was replaced.

As X-ray crawls into bed next to him, and scoots close enough to feel the Mad King's body heat, the Mad King thinks to himself. At the very least, he can admit that having another body in his bed is rather pleasant.


	3. Badray p2. Still settling in

X-ray wakes up around 9 AM, a sliver of sunlight manages to slip from between the curtains. It's not much of an issue, but he doesn't usually wake up this early. He hasn't slept much at all since all the shit with Vav started, so the 5 hours of sleep he managed to get were amazing.

Barely conscious, he wiggles closer to Vav, who apparently decided to sleep on the bed with him last night, instead of on the couch. Whatever, he doesn't care. He's warm. 

He puts his arm around him, and buries his face into his back. It takes him a moment, but the gears in his head start turning when he starts to notice that... Vav is a lot bigger. That, and he's like. Built. Firm. Nothing like the soft Vav he's used to. 

He opens his eyes, squinting while he adjusts to the light, and... Oh yeah. He's greeted by the back of the Mad King's head. Instantly, he pulls his arm back and rolls to the opposite side of the bed, heart hammering and praying that he wasn't conscious for that.

The force of his strategic roll yanks the blankets off of Mads quite suddenly, which ends up actually waking him. Groggily, the large man props himself up on his elbow to glare at the back of X-ray's head for very abruptly stealing the blanket. He glances at the clock, and with a sigh, ruffles X-ray's hair before getting up. 

"Might as well get up now. I'll be in the living room." Mads says over his shoulder as he throws on his usual outfit. X-ray seems set on having a supervillain costume, and he refuses to waste his time and resources on creating ridiculous suits that will inevitably end up causing him thousands in damages.

Once Mads shuts the door (quietly, so as not to wake what might be a sleeping X-ray) X-ray pulls the blanket over his head, and thanks whatever gods might exist that he doesn't believe in or care about. Even though it was something so incredibly small, he was convinced that would have ruined their partnership. What if he was awake? What if he just pretended not to notice, but is secretly disgusted with him? He can't ruin this, if he loses the Mad King now he's really going to have nothing at all. 

X-ray does his best to stop the train of thought, and takes a few deep breaths, before getting out of bed. He flaps his hands a bit, to try and shake it out, before leaving the room. 

Okay, good. Mads didn't leave a note about how repugnant X-ray is taped to the door, or any of the other stupid scenarios his brain formulated while he was lying in bed. Mads is just... Sitting on the couch, drawing. 

X-ray walks up behind him, and peers over his shoulder. Looks like he's drawing X-ray's suit. It's nearly identical, but the boots and gloves are shorter, as well as the cape...? "What're you doing?" He asks suddenly.

Mads winces, as X-ray just spoke right next to his ear. Very loudly, at that. "Designing the villain costume you seemed quite set on." He gestures to it as he explains, "While the sketches you showed me might make sense for one of those strange Japanese cartoons I see on the internet, I thought you might need help with creating one a bit more sensible."

X-ray stares at the sketch while Mads explains, his lips pursed as he listens. While he normally would have thought the expression to be irritating and stupid, their new situation made it endearing.

"Based on a look at your sketches, you want a new look for your fresh start, but you want to keep the current emblem, and for the most part, the colour scheme." He points at the drawing as he continues, "it's still minimalist, sometimes less is more. I've shortened the gloves and boots to end just above your wrists and ankles, raised the hem of your... Outerundies... Higher up your waist to better suit your figure, aaand, took a couple inches off the cape, as I do not trust you not to get it tangled up in my equipment."

"Alright, one question."

"And that is?"

"Can I just..." X-ray steps over and onto the couch, grabbing the pencil, and lowering it to the paper-

"Are you going to ask me to add shoulder pads."

"...Maybe?"

"No."


End file.
